Call You Mine
by Akina Usagi
Summary: 'Orang-orang yang pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya'. 'Mantan-mantan kekasihnya'. Sasuke tidak yakin apakah ia ingin tahu berapa jumlah pasti yang dimaksud kedua lawan bicaranya. Dua? Tiga? Lima? Sepuluh? Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan pertanyaan. [WARNING: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Shounen Ai]


**Call You Mine**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ "Naruto" punyanya Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma punya _fic_ ini

 _ **Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_ Typo, OOC dan OOC, **_shounen ai_**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Baiklah."

Sasuke menaikkan alis. Ini lebih mudah dari yang ia bayangkan. Amat sangat jauh lebih mudah.

"Aku akan menunggu setelah kelasmu selesai," ucapnya yang langsung mendapatkan kerutan dahi tidak suka.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Aku bisa pergi ke _dojo_ dan menunggumu sampai kau menyelesaikan latihanmu sore nanti."

Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu kembali menaikkan alis. Ia tidak mengira kalau sosok di hadapannya akan memberikan penawaran seperti itu, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak menyukainya. Tanpa ragu ia mengangguk setuju dan pergi menuju kelasnya yang akan dimulai lima menit lagi setelah sebelumnya mengusap puncak kepala Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda yang baru saja bersedia untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **..**

 **-0-0-0-**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

"Itulah kenapa aku memintamu untuk bergaul dengan teman-temanmu yang lain, Sasuke," Neji menggelengkan kepala. "Kalau kau melakukan apa yang kusarankan, kau tidak akan terjebak dalam situasi seperti sekarang, kau tahu?"

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan memejamkan mata selama beberapa detik. Apa yang baru saja diberitahukan Gaara sama sekali tidak ia perkirakan. Sebelum meminta Naruto untuk menjalin hubungan dengannya, nama pemuda berambut pirang itu memang sudah sering ia dengar dari beberapa mahasiswa tapi ia tidak mengira kalau alasan kenapa Naruto menjadi bahan pembicaraan adalah karena—

"Dia selalu menerima siapapun yang mengungkapkan perasaan padanya, walaupun kebanyakan dari mereka adalah orang-orang yang baru saja putus dari kekasih mereka."

Sasuke menatap pemuda berambut merah yang sejak tadi memperhatikan semua gerak-geriknya. Ia memang bukan orang yang senang bergaul, tapi itu tidak berarti ia tidak memiliki teman sama sekali—walaupun ia harus berterima kasih kepada Neji karena ia akhirnya mendapatkan seorang 'teman', Gaara, di kampus barunya.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak memperkirakan kalau orang tuanya akan menolak permintaannya untuk tidak mengikuti mereka pindah ke kota. Perintah mutasi yang diberikan kepada sang ayah membuat ibunya memutuskan agar mereka semua pindah mengikuti suaminya. Tokyo memang bukan tempat asing karena Sasuke sempat menghabiskan masa kecil bersama Neji, tapi ia sudah merasa nyaman di Kyoto dan sejujurnya tidak berniat untuk kembali ke jantung kota ini lagi.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang saat Gaara kembali menikmati makan siangnya. Ia tidak menyukai menu yang ditawarkan kafetaria kampus, itulah kenapa ia selalu mengajak Neji yang berkuliah di fakultas berbeda dengannya untuk makan diluar seperti sekarang.

"Wajar kalau kau tidak tahu, Sasuke. Kau baru pidah dua minggu," cetus Gaara setelah menelan kunyahannya.

"Aku setuju tentang hal itu, tapi mengenai bagaimana kau bisa menyukai pemuda itu tanpa bicara satu kali pun dengannya tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai hal yang wajar," ucap Neji.

Sasuke melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, "Aku pernah bicara padanya—"

"Saat dia dimintai tolong oleh dosen kalian untuk mencarikan semua buku yang kau butuhkan selama semester ini," Gaara memotong. "Kau tidak bisa memasukkan hal itu kedalam hitungan," sambungnya sembari membentuk 'X' dengan kedua lengan.

Sang Uchiha kembali menarik napas panjang. Ia tidak mengira permintaannya agar Naruto bersedia menjadi kekasihnya akan menjadi seperti ini.

Neji menatap Gaara, meminta pemilik kulit pucat itu untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuat sahabatnya merasa lebih baik. Ia mungkin sudah cukup lama tidak bertatap muka dengan Sasuke, tapi waktu dua minggu cukup baginya untuk kembali merasa familiar dengan pemuda itu. Kenyataan bahwa mereka masih menjalin komunikasi selama terpisah membantu menghilangkan momen canggung saat mereka kembali bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang tahu apa yang Naruto pikirkan, jadi kurasa kau masih memiliki kesempatan untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu, Sasuke. Atau setidaknya membuat dia menyukaimu."

Sasuke mendongakkan kepala, menatap langit-langit kafe yang sedang mereka kunjungi. Ia memang sempat curiga saat Naruto dengan mudah menerima ajakannya kemarin, tapi kecurigaannya menguap saat pemuda itu benar-benar menunggunya hingga latihan kendonya selesai sebelum mereka mengunjungi beberapa tempat yang Naruto anggap belum pernah Sasuke kunjungi. Sasuke memang pernah mengunjungi tempat-tempat itu, tapi waktu lebih dari sepuluh tahun membuat semuanya tampak berbeda.

"Aku tidak pernah berkencan dengannya, tapi dari yang kudengar dia selalu berusaha untuk menjadi kekasih yang baik. Atau lebih tepatnya kekasih yang diinginkan orang-orang yang menjalin hubungan dengannya," tutur Gaara setelah menghabiskan isi piringnya.

"Dari yang kudengar dia juga tidak pernah memiliki hubungan yang buruk dengan semua orang yang pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya. Hubungan yang mereka jalin tidak pernah lama, tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar satu protes pun diutarakan dari mantan-mantan kekasihnya," tambah Neji.

'Orang-orang yang pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya'. 'Mantan-mantan kekasihnya'. Sasuke tidak yakin apakah ia ingin tahu berapa jumlah pasti yang dimaksud Neji dan Gaara. Dua? Tiga? Lima? Sepuluh? Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan pertanyaan.

"Kudengar kau pergi bersamanya kemarin."

Penuturan Gaara membuat lamunannya buyar. Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan dan mengaduk isi gelasnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Dia menungguku selesai latihan kendo dan kami pergi ke beberapa tempat di Shibuya."

"Kau langsung mengajaknya berkencan setelah kalian menjalin hubungan? Wow."

Celetukan Neji yang diikuti siulan menggoda sahabatnya membuat Sasuke mengerlingkan mata.

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan? Apa kau tidak merasa canggung?" tanya sang Hyuuga yang sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan hubungan kilat sang sahabat.

Sasuke berpikir selama beberapa menit sebelu menggelengkan kepala. Ia dan Naruto memang tidak banyak bicara, tapi ia secara pribadi tidak merasa canggung dengan situasi mereka kemarin.

"Kami hanya mengunjungi beberapa tempat; toko buku, toko musik, kafe," paparnya ringan.

"Apa kau mengantarkannya pulang?"

"Tidak," Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "Aku menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang, tapi dia hanya tertawa dan berkata bahwa dia bukan seorang gadis yang perlu kukhawatirkan."

Sasuke menatap sang penanya yang tampak mengangguk pelan. Ia memicingkan mata curiga.

"Apa yang kau ketahui, Gaara?"

Sang pemilik nama menganggat bahu. Ia memesan segelas air mineral kepada seorang _waiter_ yang melewati meja mereka.

"Tidak ada satu orang pun mantan kekasih Naruto yang tahu dimana dia tinggal," ucapnya.

"Maksudmu? Dia tidak pernah mengundang siapapun ke rumahnya?" kali ini giliran Neji yang mengerutkan dahi.

" _Nope._ Sejauh yang kuketahui, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang pernah mengunjungi rumahnya," Gaara menggelengkan kepala mantap. "Naruto selalu menolak siapapun yang menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang, sama seperti yang dia lakukan padamu, Sasuke."

Mendengar dirinya mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama seperti mantan-mantan kekasih sang Uzumaki membuat rahang Sasuke mengeras. Untuk saat ini ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto memberikan perlakuan yang sama padanya seperti apa yang dia lakukan kepada orang-orang itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **..**

 **-0-0-0-**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

Naruto mengerjapkan mata dan menatap sosok yang sedang berjalan di sebelahnya, memastikan kalau indera pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

"Huh?" tanyanya dengan nada bingung.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Sasuke menarik sebelah tangan pemuda rambut pirang itu saat dia hendak melangkah saat lampu penyebrangan berubah warna menjadi merah. Ia menolehkan kepala, menatap sepasang mata beriris biru yang sampai saat ini masih membuatnya terpaku sebelum mengulaskan senyum tipis.

"Terakhir kali kita pergi, kita sudah melakukan apa yang kuinginkan. Kali ini aku ingin kita melakukan apa yang kau inginkan."

Ini adalah kencan kedua mereka, satu minggu setelah kencan sebelumnya. Sasuke sempat mengerang kesal pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia menyadari kalau ia tidak mempunyai nomor ponsel kekasihnya (Sasuke masih tidak percaya kini ia bisa menyebut Naruto sebagai 'kekasihnya'. Pada kenyataannya ia tidak pernah menyangka pemuda itu akan menerimanya dengan mudah). Beruntung ia memiliki Gaara sebagai teman yang selalu bisa ia andalkan—walaupun ia harus membelikan dua kotak biskuit berlapis cokelat berbentuk stik sebagai syarat agar pemuda itu mau membantunya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanyanya lagi setelah mereka bisa menyebrangi jalan. Ia menggenggam sebelah tangan Naruto, enggan melepaskan genggaman yang sebelumnya berada di pergelangan tangan pemuda itu.

Mereka menghentikan langkah di sebuah halte sementara Sasuke menunggu jawaban yang belum ia dapatkan. Tanpa ragu ia merapikan anak rambut yang menutupi sebelah mata Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Ia menyadari pandangan yang ditujukan sang Uzumaki padanya dan ia bisa merasakan bagaimana jantungnya berdegup sedikit lebih cepat.

 _He definitely likes this guy._

"Jadi? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanyanya lagi setelah ia selesai merapikan (dan memainkan) rambut pirang lawan bicaranya.

Kerutan dahi dan tatapan bingung yang ia dapatkan membuat Sasuke menebak kalau sepertinya Naruto belum pernah mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini. Naruto belum pernah mendapatkan pilihan mengenai apa yang ingin dia lakukan saat dia berkencan, itulah kenapa ia merasa bingung sekarang.

"Apa kita bisa pergi ke… Ichiraku?"

Sasuke dengan mudah mendeteksi nada ragu yang digunakan Naruto, seolah-olah ia akan menolak ide yang dicetuskan padanya. _Well,_ mengonsumsi makanan instan satu kali setiap minggu bukan hal yang sulit baginya. Ia hanya harus menambah waktu latihan kendo agar berat badannya tetap stabil.

Tanpa menunggu apapun Sasuke segera menarik tangan sang Uzumaki saat kendaraan yang mereka tunggu datang. Ia menahan hembusan napas lega saat Naruto mulai bicara sedikit lebih banyak mengenai dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu masih banyak yang harus ia lakukan dan ia tidak bisa merasa puas sekarang, itulah kenapa otaknya mulai memikirkan apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan agar Naruto mau lebih membuka diri. Apa yang bisa membuat Naruto membalas perasaannya.

* * *

 **.**

 **..**

 **-0-0-0-**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke tahu ia berhak merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri saat ia mendengar kabar bahwa Naruto menolak ajakan berkencan untuk yang ketiga kalinya dalam waktu satu bulan terakhir, sejak mereka mulai menjalin hubungan. Setelah sempat melemparkan buku _note_ kepada Neji ketika pemilik rambut panjang itu menghadiahkan _cake_ berukuran mini padanya dan Naruto satu minggu yang lalu sebagai bentuk perayaan hubungan mereka, kini ia bisa sedikit menarik napas lega karena menurut Gaara ia sudah melewati jangka waktu rata-rata bagi Naruto saat dia mengencani seseorang.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi perpustakaan tempatnya berada dan menghembuskan napas panjang saat gagal menangkap sosok kekasihnya. Mereka tidak sempat melakukan apapun satu minggu yang lalu karena Sasuke harus mengikuti seleksi tim utama grup kendo, itulah kenapa mereka berniat untuk pergi makan siang bersama pemuda itu hari ini. Ia bahkan sudah bersiap menulikan telinga kalau-kalau Naruto menolak ajakannya.

Pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu memang bukan seorang gadis, tapi itu tidak berarti dia tidak berhak mendapatkan perlakuan baik dari kekasihnya. Sampai saat ini Sasuke memang masih belum berhasil mengantarkan Naruto pulang ke rumahnya, tapi dari cara pemuda itu melemparkan senyum padanya, dari cara pemuda itu menjawab telepon dan pesan singkatnya, dari cara sepasang mata beriris biru itu berbinar saat pandangan mereka bertemu, ia tahu pasti kalau apa yang ia lakukan selama ini adalah hal yang tepat.

Naruto memilih untuk menjalani hubungan mereka dengan perlahan dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan tahapan dimana mereka berada sekarang.

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku saat benda itu bergetar, menandakan pesan masuk yang ia terima. Setelah menaruh buku yang ia baca ke _drop box_ yang memang sudah disediakan, ia melangkah menuju kelas dimana Naruto sudah menunggunya.

Wajah serius yang ditunjukkan Naruto saat dia sedang berbicara dengan sosok yang tidak ia kenal membuat langkah Sasuke melambat. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana Naruto menarik tangannya dengan kasar, melepaskan diri dari genggaman sang lawan bicara. Semakin dekat ia mendekati Naruto, semakin jelas percakapan yang sedang mereka lakukan sampai ke telinganya.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan berhasil membuat kedua pemuda itu menghentikan pertengkaran. Naruto menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, berusaha menyembunyikan warna merah yang sudah lebih dulu tertangkap mata Sasuke.

"Pertimbangkan apa yang kukatakan. Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu besok."

Nada bicara yang digukanan sosok yang baru saja melangkah menjauhinya membuat Sasuke menaikkan alis. Ia melangkah mendekati Naruto dan meraih sebelah tangannya, memperhatikan pergelangan tangan sang Uzumaki dengan seksama.

"Apa yang dia lakukan selain ini? Apa dia melukaimu?"

Naruto memang bukan seorang gadis, tapi itu tidak berarti dia pantas diperlakukan kasar. Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan itu dengan kedua tangannya dan mengusapnya perlahan dengan kedua ibu jari. Ia mengangkat pandangan saat telinganya tidak juga menangkap jawaban Naruto dan ia tidak mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi tatapan lelah yang dilemparkan padanya.

Putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu melembutkan pandangan dan mengulaskan senyum. Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangan untuk mengusap bagian belakang leher sosok di depannya, hal yang selalu ia lakukan untuk menenangkan sang kekasih.

"Apa kau mau aku mengantarmu pulang?" tanyanya dengan nada selembut yang ia bisa. Membuat keadaan Naruto memburuk adalah hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan.

Sasuke tetap mengusap bagian belakang leher Naruto sementara keheningan kembali melingkupi mereka. Ia menatap wajah pemuda yang tengah merendahkan pandangan, menatap pegelangan tangan yang masih ada di genggaman sebelah tangannya. Kalau saja ia tidak melihat bagaimana mulut Naruto bergerak ketika dia bicara, ia pasti akan yakin bahwa apa yang ia dengar adalah hal yang dimunculkan oleh imajinasinya.

"…antar aku pulang."

Setelah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menutupi keterkejutan, Sasuke kembali mengulaskan senyum tipis dan menarik tangan yang masih ia genggam perlahan, membuat Naruto mulai melangkah bersisian dengannya. Sasuke tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan akan menarik perhatian (orang-orang memang sudah mengetahui hubungan keduanya, tapi mereka tidak pernah bergandengan tangan seperti ini di area kampus) dan untuk kali ini ia tidak peduli.

Mereka tidak bicara banyak selama perjalanan. Sasuke membiarkan Naruto membalikkan keadaan karena kini pemuda berambut pirang itu yang menuntunnya, membawanya naik ke sebuah bis dan turun di sebuah halte sebelum melangkah menyusuri jalan yang tidak begitu ramai walaupun hari masih sore. Ia terus menutup mulut walaupun mereka berjalan semakin jauh meninggalkan jalan utama, walaupun mereka memasuki area yang lebih sepi dari sebelumnya, walaupun beberapa meter dari hadapan mereka berdiri sebuah bangunan yang tidak ada di bayangannya.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang, Naru? Oh? Kau membawa temanmu?"

Sasuke memperhatikan bagaimana Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum memberikan anggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada lelaki pemilik rambut yang diikat tinggi di hadapannya. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk menyadari kalau lelaki ini terlalu muda untuk menjadi ayah sosok di sebelahnya. Tidak perlu waktu lama juga baginya untuk menyadari kalau mereka berdua tidak memiliki ikatan darah antara satu sama lain.

* * *

 **.**

 **-0-**

 **.**

* * *

"Kau sama sekali tidak bercanda ketika kau memberitahuku kalau kau mengoleksi banyak komik," cetus Sasuke saat menyadari dua rak buku tinggi yang berisi puluhan komik di kamar sang Uzumaki.

Sasuke menghentikan langkah tepat hadapan salah satu rak dan membaca satu per satu judul komik yang ada disana. Di kencan ketiga, mereka pergi ke toko buku selama dua jam karena Sasuke harus mencari bahan referensi untuk salah satu tugasnya dan pemilik rambut _raven_ itu menyadari bagaimana Naruto tidak berpindah dari bagian komik dari awal hingga akhir kunjungan mereka. Naruto mungkin tidak menyadari apapun, tapi kilatan senang dan senyum yang berusaha dia tahan saat menatap berbagai komik yang dipajang membuat Sasuke melepaskan tawa pendek.

Menyadari bagaimana Naruto memperlihatkan satu per satu sisi lain yang selama ini tidak diketahui banyak orang membuat Sasuke menyadari kalau ia semakin dekat dengan tujuan utamanya; membuat sang Uzumaki membalas perasaan yang ia miliki. Ia membalikkan tubuh ketika tidak mendengar balasan apapun dari sang pemilik kamar.

Naruto mungkin tidak termasuk kedalam kelompok orang yang banyak bicara, tapi dia juga tidak pernah diam terlalu lama seperti ini. Sasuke tahu betul kalau pemuda pirang itu selalu berusaha agar mereka membicarakan sesuatu, apapun, untuk menghindari kecanggungan yang bisa muncul karena jeda yang terlalu lama. Dan sikap diam yang ditunjukkan sang Uzumaki saat ini membuatnya mengerutkan dahi.

"Kapan kau akan menghakhiri hubungan kita?"

"Hn?"

Sasuke membalas pandangan dari sepasang mata beriris biru yang baru saja terfokus padanya. Apa yang dimaksud Naruto? Apa maksud dari pertanyaan tadi? Mengakhiri hubungan?

"Kita sudah berkencan selama satu bulan, perasaanmu sekarang pasti sudah jauh lebih baik dan kau juga pasti sudah menemukan calon kekasih baru."

"Tunggu," Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangan, "aku tidak mengerti. Apa yang sedang kita bicarakan sebenarnya? Ada apa dengan perasaanku? Calon kekasih baru? Apa maksudmu?"

Kali ini Naruto yang mengerutkan dahi. Sasuke yakin ia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun mengenai seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya. Lagipula bagaima mungkin ia memikirkan hal semacam itu ketika ia **sudah** memiliki kekasih?

"…bukankah kau mengajakku berkencan untuk mencari pengganti sementara dari mantan kekasihmu?"

 _"Dia selalu menerima siapapun yang mengungkapkan perasaan padanya, walaupun kebanyakan dari mereka adalah orang-orang yang baru saja putus dari kekasih mereka."_

Sang Uchiha menajamkan pandangan dan tanpa ia sadari kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Ia melangkah mendekati Naruto yang sejak tadi duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya, membuat pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu mendongakkan kepala untuk menjaga kontak mata mereka.

"Siapa yang mengatakan hal itu padamu?"

Walaupun hanya beberapa detik, Sasuke bisa melihat raut kecewa dan sedih di sepasang mata yang kini terfokus ke lantai. Butuh waktu beberapa saat baginya untuk menyadari kesalahan pesan yang ditangkap Naruto dari ucapannya. Ia menarik napas panjang dan berlutut, membuat posisinya lebih pendek dari Naruto yang masih enggan kembali membalas tatapannya.

"Naruto," panggilnya dengan nada setenang mungkin. Ia meletakkan sebelah tangan di lutut sang lawan bicara dan mengusapnya perlahan. "Naruto, aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku karena aku memang ingin menjalin hubungan denganmu, bukan karena hal lain."

Sasuke tahu ia harus memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut ketika Naruto tidak juga mengangat pandangannya. Kali ini ia meletakkan kedua tangan di sisi-sisi wajah si pemuda pirang, sedikit memaksa agar pandangan mereka kembali bertemu. Setelah berhasil, Sasuke berusaha mengulaskan senyum kecil.

"Aku menyukaimu, Uzumaki Naruto."

Sorot bingung dan alis berkerut yang ditangkap matanya membuat Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak menunjukkan kemarahan. Sepertinya apa yang ia lakukan sejak hubungan mereka dimulai belum berhasil membuat Naruto menyadari kebenaran dari pengakuannya tadi.

"…kenapa?"

Sasuke menaikkan alis. "Apa aku tidak boleh menyukaimu?"

Jika Naruto bukan termasuk kedalam kelompok orang-orang yang mempercayai 'cinta pada pandangan pertama', jadi Sasuke bisa memaklumi kebingungan yang dialami pemuda pirang itu saat ini. Tapi kenyataan bahwa Naruto tidak mempercayai perasaannya karena sudah terlalu banyak dimanfaatkan oleh orang-orang membuatnya kembali berusaha menahan kemarahan.

Setelah berpikir selama beberapa saat, Sasuke akhirnya kembali membuka mulut. Ia tahu ia harus berhati-hati agar tidak memunculkan kesalahpahaman yang malah akan memperburuk posisinya saat ini.

"Aku menyukaimu. Sejak awal aku menyukaimu dan stelah selama ini kita menghabiskan waktu bersama, aku semakin menyukaimu," akunya perlahan. "Aku selalu ingin melihatmu bicara banyak seperti yang selalu kau lakukan ketika kau menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman dekatmu. Aku ingin mendengar tawa lepasmu seperti yang selalu kau tunjukkan kepada mereka. Aku ingin kau bersikap sebagai dirimu, atau mungkin lebih tepat jika aku ingin melihat sisi lain darimu yang belum pernah kau tunjukkan di hadapanku. Sisi lain yang selalu berusaha kau sembunyikan dariku."

Sasuke mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila, masih tepat di depan sang Uzumaki. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia ikut duduk di atas tempat tidur, tapi ia tidak ingin kontak mata mereka terputus. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan diri dari sepasang mata beriris biru yang selalu berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Ia menurunkan kedua tangannya, memilih untuk menggenggam dua tangan yang berukuran sedikit lebih kecil darinya.

"Aku berusaha menjadi kekasih yang sesuai untukmu."

Penuturan yang disertai alihan pandangan dari si pemuda pirang membuat Sasuke meremas kedua tangan yang ada di genggamannya.

"Kau bukan tipe yang banyak bicara, jadi kusimpulkan kau tidak suka seseorang yang banyak bicara. Aku tidak mau membuatmu tidak nyaman. Tugasku—"

"Kau tidak memiliki tugas apapun."

Dari kekakuan tubuh Naruto, Sasuke tahu kalau nada bicara yang baru saja ia gunakan terlalu tegas dan kaku. Ia menarik napas panjang, berusaha menurunkan tingkat kekesalannya yang kembali naik. Apapun yang terjadi, ia tidak memiliki hak untuk menyalahkan sosok di hadapannya. Naruto bukan orang yang tepat untuk disalahkan.

Sasuke kembali menarik napas panjang. Kekesalan, kemarahan dan semua emosi negatif yang ia miliki sama sekali tidak baik dimunculkan disaat seperti ini. Ia harus berusaha lebih baik untuk mengontrol dirinya sekarang.

"Kau kekasihku, Naruto. Kau tidak memiliki tugas apapun. Aku tidak pernah merasa kalau semua yang kulakukan sebagai tugas. Kau kekasihku, aku bukanlah 'tugas'mu dan begitu pula sebaliknya."

Memberikan label atas semua hal yang ia lakukan kepada Naruto sebagai 'tugas' sama sekali tidak terdengar benar di telinga sang Uchiha. Ia tidak melakukan semua yang ia lakukan sebagai hal yang harus ia lakukan dengan beban menggantung didalamnya. Ia tidak melakuan semua yang ia lakukan sebagai hal yang harus ia lakukan dengan hukuman sebagai konsekuensi dari kegagalan yang bisa jadi ia lakukan. Ia tidak mendapatkan kesan yang baik dari kata yang digunakan lawan bicaranya.

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya di hari ini, Sasuke kembali menarik napas panjang.

"Naruto, aku ingin melihat semua sisi yang kau miliki dan itu bukan sebuah tugas bagiku. Aku ingin mendengarmu tertawa dan aku melakukan hal yang kubisa untuk mewujudkannya, dan itu bukan tugas bagiku. Aku melakukan itu untuk memenuhi keinginanku sendiri, untuk mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan, sekaligus untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa kau menyukai hubungan yang kita miliki. Bahwa kau menyukaiku."

Sasuke tahu kalau ia seharusnya menunggu sedikit lebih lama, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri lebih dari yang selama ini sudah ia lakukan. Ia mengulaskan senyum saat ia kembali menatap sepasang mata beriris biru yang terlihat membulat sempurna setelah ia bangkit dari posisinya untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka.

* * *

 **.**

 **..**

 **-0-0-0-**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

Neji menatap salah satu kursi yang diduduki seseorang sebelum menatap kursi di depannya dan beberapa detik setelah itu Gaara melakukan hal yang sama walaupun pada kursi yang berbeda. Kedua pemuda itu saling beradu pandang dengan ujung alis yang hampir bertaut.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan, jadi kuharap kau tidak melibatkanku dalam masalahmu dengan beberapa orang yang sejak tadi melemparkan tatapan tajam padamu, Sasuke," ucap Neji dengan volume suara rendah, tidak ingin apa yang ia katakan didengar oleh orang selain mereka bertiga.

"Dari yang kuperhatikan, mereka mulai melemparkan tatapan semacam itu sejak satu minggu yang lalu. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan, Uchiha?" tanya Gaara yang juga menggunakan volume suara yang sama dengan sang Hyuuga.

Sasuke tentu menyadari kalau ia sudah menjadi perhatian beberapa orang. Tidak sulit baginya menangkap tatapan tajam dan bisikan-bisikan yang selalu mengarah padanya sekaligus menyertakan namanya. Tidak sulit juga baginya untuk mengetahui apa yang menjadi penyebab semua perhatian yang baru-baru ini ia dapatkan.

Napas putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu terputus saat sepasang lengan melingkar erat di lehernya selama tiga detik. Ia menolehkan kepala, namun protes yang hendak ia lontarkan tertahan oleh sepasang bibir yang menempel tepat di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu hari ini. Kiba memintaku untuk membantunya menyelesaikan ilustrasi kolom untuk koran mingguan dan kurasa kami tidak akan bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu satu atau dua jam, jadi—"

"NARUTO!"

"Aku harus pergi! Aku akan menelponmu nanti," lanjut sang Uzumaki dengan volume berbisik seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Salam perpisahan yang diikuti kecupan lain di pipi sang Uchiha membuat Neji dan Gaara mematung. Sasuke meminum isi gelasnya sebagai usaha menyembunyikan senyum kemenangan.

Percakapan yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Naruto di kamar pemuda berambut pirang itu adalah awal dari perubahan di hubungan mereka. Kekasihnya memang tidak langsung berubah, tapi Sasuke tidak kecewa karena hanya dalam waktu satu minggu ia berhasil membuat Naruto tidak ragu untuk melakukan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan di depan orang banyak.

Sasuke sendiri cukup terkejut ketika Naruto mengambil inisiatif untuk menggenggam tangannya di muka umum dua hari setelah percakapan pribadi mereka. Perubahan yang terjadi di hubungan mereka, perubahan yang dilakukan Naruto, membuat ia menyadari kalau selama ini hubungan yang ia jalani bukanlah sebuah 'hubungan' yang seharusnya. Dan mungkin itulah kenapa masih ada orang yang berani mengungkapkan perasaan kepada Naruto, memintanya agar mempertimbangkan ajakan mereka karena apa yang dia miliki bersama Sasuke nyatanya tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang mereka tawarkan.

Sasuke meminta Naruto untuk menunjukkan sisi yang selama ini dia sembunyikan saat mereka bersama dan ia tidak kecewa dengan keputusannya. Kadang ia memang harus menahan helaan napas panjang karena pemilik iris mata berwarna biru itu tidak memberikan jeda saat dia sedang bercerita, tapi Sasuke tahu betul kalau itu jauh lebih baik daripada keheningan yang sebelum ini ada di antara mereka. Dengan begini, dengan Naruto mengatakan semua yang sebenarnya ingin dia katakan dan Sasuke tahu kalau dia ingin membagi hal yang dia alami. Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto mempercayainya.

"Jadi…"

Neji menaikkan alis sembari melemparkan tatapan bertanya tanpa melanjutkan ucapan. Gaara menyandarkan diri ke punggung kursi dengan arah pandangan yang sama dengan pemuda di sebelahnya. Kedua pemuda itu tidak perlu mendengar penjelasan panjang dari teman mereka untuk menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi karena ketika ujung bibir sang Uchiha tertarik ke atas, Gaara dan Neji sudah bisa menyimpulkan jawaban dari pertanyaan mereka.

"Aku berhasil membuatnya menjadi milikku."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **End**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _"Fic-_ nya panjang". _I know, rite?_ Awalnya ragu mau _publish fic_ ini, tapi setelah dibaca ulang ternyata ini lebih baik daripada _fic-fic_ lain yang masih ada di _folder un-publish, soooo… yeah. Please serve a review to satisfy me~_


End file.
